When You Had a Bad Day
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: After the ninja return from Ninjago City after Cole unlocks his True Potential, Nya notices that Kai is acting rather oddly. Will she be able to cheer up her brother and remind him about the important things in his life? Mild Jay xNya Mainly brother/sister


**Hello! I'm really loving Ninjago oneshots as of late! This will be my third one! I'm a fricken addict! Like I said before, this follows canon and is a brother/sister fic between Kai and Nya.**

* * *

**When You Had a Bad Day**

The sun was high in the sky, casting shadows across the deck of the _Bounty_ from nearby trees, by which the ship was anchored. The day was warm, but not unpleasant. The cool breezes that shifted the clouds and shook the leaves on the trees churned the air, keeping the temperature comfortable enough to be outside.

Even without a watch, Nya could tell by the way the sun rested in the sky above her that it was only a few hours into the evening. Perhaps four thirty or five o'clock, but certainly not any later. The guys would be back any time now, hopefully with the second Fang Blade.

Zane, Jay, Kia, and Cole had set out for Cole's father's home nearly five days earlier, plotting to steal the Blade Cup in order to put a halt to Pythor's schemes. Zane had kept in touch with her through the falcon, having the mechanical bird bring her a crumpled note saying that they would be staying longer than expected in an attempt to enter the contest in order to get closer to the Fang Blade before making the grab.

Because the talent show had been the night before, Nya had no reason to suspect that they would be gone longer. It was either they had the Fang Blade or they didn't, though she was desperately wishing that it wasn't the latter.

A cool breeze blew past, rustling through Nya's short black hair. The wind felt refreshing against her warm, perspiring skin. She had spent the first half of her week productively, utilizing her free space for training with her samurai equipment.

By the time the third day rolled around, Nya began feeling more bored and restless. The _Bounty_ had become obnoxiously quiet with the ninja gone. At first the extensive silence had been relatively peaceful and Nya had been able to do whatever the heck she wanted, but now the silence unnerved her. Not even Lloyd was around causing mischief, though he was a prisoner of the Serpentine. It had come down to Zane's falcon being her only company, circling around the ship two or three times before flying off.

Though she would never admit it to her hot headed older brother, but Nya was missing him. For the longest of time, he had been her only family. It had been him who decided to care for her when their parents passed when she was eight. Kai had been ten. And even all these hears later, Nya still looked at her brother as her hero.

Nya dangled her feet fearlessly over the side of the _Bounty_. Recently, she began skipping training more often now that she was alone. Instead, she'd sit on the deck of the _Bounty_, alternating between letting her legs dangle over the edge with her back to the sun or on her back in the shade.

The shadows shifted across the deck, forming lazy patterns that overlapped one another. How much longer were they going to be? The allotted alone time was nice, but she was so used to dealing with the five guys including Lloyd that she found herself missing them more than ever. Kai in particular.

(It could have also been the fact that she hated cooking and had been living on takeout for the past few days. Not to even mention the fact that she had a craving for Zane's homemade pasta. Every one always loved it when it was Zane's night to cook.)

The whirring of engines broke Nya out of her thoughts. Twisting so that she was looking over her shoulder, she was quick enough to witness as the guys' vehicles shrink back down into their Golden Weapons. Grateful that her time in exile had come to an end and with the wonderful thought of pasta on her mind, Nya got to her feet and leisurely made her way to the guys.

"You guys were gone quite awhile." She tried to keep a straight face, but their glowing attitudes made it more difficult. Zane, Jay, and Cole were smiling brightly, but oddly enough Kai hung back with a sour look.

"Time was difficult to manage," Zane apologized with a bashful smile.

"Especially with my dad making us practice during whatever spare time we had." Cole added, trying to sound annoyed but he had a certain brightness about him. Something was different about the Ninja of Earth.

Jay cracked a grin, elbowing Cole in the side. "It totally paid off! Guess what this guy did!"

Nya felt her heart rate quicken in excitement. "You got the Fang Blade?" She directed the question at Cole.

Cole smiled nervously, staring down at the red wooden boards of the deck while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..."

Nya sighed, feeling her initial excitement being replaced by disappointment. "'Well' what?"

"Errr, not exactly. We won the Fang Blade." Jay admitted, his face burning a little bit from embarrassment. His grin from earlier had dimmed a bit. "But we don't have it."

"What?" Nya noticed her spiky haired brother climbing the stairs of the deck, walking into the kitchen part of the ship. First the pouty expression, then going off who knows where without saying hi first? What was going on with Kai!

"Cole managed to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay—" Zane began explaining, but Jay cut him off mid-sentence.

"The hardest dance move ever created. He also unlocked his True Potential! You should have seen it, Nya! He's indestructible!" Jay clarified, his grin returning.

"Give it a rest will ya?" Cole shot back, obviously trying to escape any attention.

Jay upturned his nose, making Nya giggle slightly. "And so modest too!"

"Jay!" Cole slapped Jay across the chest with the back of his hand, hoping he'd take a hint to stop bragging. Instead, Jay yelled from being startled and punched Cole in the shoulder. It wasn't hard or mean, but it got the message across because the ninjas of Lightning and Earth ensued in a playful argument.

"Anyway, we got the Fang Blade, but Pythor ended up getting it..." Zane finished half heartedly, eyeing his two friends while they acted rather childishly. Sometimes, he wondered why Sensei had chosen them to perform on the same team.

Nya nodded, not so much concerned about the loss of the Fang Blade as so much that she was worried about Kai's odd behavior. "Okay. Good job, Cole."

Immediately, Jay and Cole quit their bickering upon noticing that Nya was looking a little out of it. She didn't even look even remotely mad about the Fang Blade that they had lost.

"Nya? Are you alright?" Jay asked, leaving the spot where he and Cole were teasing each other and crossed the deck to where Zane and Nya were talking. He scooped up both of Nya's hands, holding them close to his chest. Nya gave a lopsided smile, secretly fighting off the butterflies in her stomach resulting from Jay's gentle touch.

"I can sense that you are in some form of distress." Zane agreed worried, coming alongside her. He felt the rapid increase of her heart rate, though whether it was from Jay or something else, Zane wasn't entirely sure.

Nya pursed her lips, the rate of her heart decreasing to a normal pace. By the look Zane was giving her, she could tell that he knew what she was feeling. "It's Kai. I noticed that he looked kind of upset and he didn't even say hi to me. What happened to him?"

Cole frowned, black bangs sweeping over his dark green eyes. "I'm not sure. He seemed fine before we left. I guess he did come off a bit cranky on the ride back though."

"His thoughts were focused on many things at once. I could tell he was trying to piece different things together." Zane ran a hand through his hair subconsciously.

Nya raised an eyebrow in a knowing fashion. "Piece things together, hmm? As in 'I'm the Green Ninja and they're holding me back' type puzzle?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Cole confirmed, bobbing his head.

"I don't think Cole joking about his ego did him any better though." Jay whispered softly so only Nya could hear. "Kai, I mean."

Nya smirked at Jay, finding the way that he spoke kinda cute. In fact, it was really distracting. "You're probably right." She raised her voice, reluctantly pulling away from Jay. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Should I get started on dinner?" Cole asked, his entire demeanor brightening. He was nearly halfway to the door when Jay tackled him from behind. "Gahh! Jay?!"

"Dude, not tonight!" Jay said, rolling off of Cole allowing both of them to get up.

"No offense Cole," Nya smiled curtly, stealing a half glance at Zane. "But I was really hoping Zane could make spaghetti tonight."

Cole shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Sure. I can just help Zane make dinner."

Zane and Jay shot Nya looks of pure horror, clearly pleading that she preoccupied Cole while Zane prepared dinner. Nya smiled apologetically, hoping Zane and Jay would forgive her because she didn't have time to babysit Cole. She needed to interrogate Kai. "Great! Better get a move on boys. I've been eating take out for the past few days and I want a nicely cooked meal!"

Whipping around so fast, Nya made a run for it. She didn't want to see the frustrated glares Zane and Jay were undoubtedly shooting at her and the bright smile Cole was probably wearing. (Although Cole wouldn't be smiling for long with his cooking.)

Breathing a bit heavier than normal, Nya came to a halt in her tracks. Where would the Ninja of Fire go? If he was in a bad mood, there was no way he would hang out where other people might interrupt his sulking. So the den, kitchen, dining area, and the bedroom he shared with the other ninja were out.

That left the deck and the three bathrooms. Since she highly doubted her brother would lock himself in a bathroom like a hormonal teenage girl and since he had left the deck earlier when they first came home, Nya assumed that Kai had cut through the kitchen to the other side of the _Bounty's_ deck. From there, he had probably climbed onto the roof in order to sit in the fiery reds, oranges, and yellows of the setting sun.

Kind of cliché of a fire elemental in Nya's opinion, but at least it made it easier to assess where Kai had probably gone. She doubled back a few feet, grabbing the first rung of the ladder that gave access to the shingled roof. Just as she had expected, a large, red bump interrupted the otherwise flat surface on the far side of the roof.

Taking a few cautious steps on the red shingles, Nya grew accustomed to the warm temperature and the soft squeak the boards made when they pressed against each other with every step she took. She supposed stealthily sneaking up on her brother was out of the question.

"You're not very quiet, are you?" Kai asked without turning around when Nya was only a few feet away. His eyes were set on the darkening sky and the ever shifting clouds that were reflecting the scattering light from the sunset. His sculpted jaw line was easy to make out against the yellowish light. Shadows from his spiky hair spread across the roof.

Nya was mildly surprised that he had waited to say something until she was closer or even turn around to see who it was. He either was having a pretty rough day or he had improved his four other senses dramatically. "Samurai's aren't trained for stealth, so the jokes on you I guess."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He replied shortly.

Nya sat down to his left, fingering his Golden Sword in admiration. Even with being a samurai now, she still couldn't help but find the Golden Weapons impressive; particularly the sword. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kai grunted, eyes darting towards his sister. His muscles tensed ever so slightly, mainly his arms and upper torso, showing that he felt touchy on the subject even with Nya. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

Nya smirked, staring out at the sky. It was almost funny how Kai thought that he was being rather on the down low about his emotions. Heck, he was the most impulsive out of everyone on the ship! It was kind of hard to not know the body language that goes with each emotion. Kai's sharp gaze on her while she stared out didn't help her urge to laugh, though she refrained herself.

"Well, Cole found his True Potential so you're the last one to find it, Pythor still ended up getting the Fang Blade, and you're probably freaking out about who's going to be the Green Ninja. And then of course with Lloyd having been kidnapped and Sensei gone, there's even more stress added to the other's."

Kai sighed loudly the way he does when he's about to blank during one of Sensei's lectures. "Okay. Anything else?"

Nya narrowed her eyes at her smart-mouth brother. His last statement had been dripping in sarcasm. "I can almost bet that you're exhausted and hungry. And you're always crabby when you're hungry. You have been since we were little."

"You're not going to give this up, will you?" Kai turned from facing the colorful horizon so that he was facing Nya with an irritated look.

"Not a chance." Nya replied smugly, shouldering Kai playfully.

For a moment, Kai's scowl lifted being replaced by a small grin. His eyes had softened considerably from their usual hard stare and his body had relaxed significantly as well. "I don't know. I guess I am a little jealous about being the last ninja to find my True Potential."

Nya nodded, signaling that she had a feeling that might have been the case. "I kind of figured."

Kai shot her an embarrassed look. Was he really that bad at hiding his emotions? "What do you think? I have a pretty good chance don't I? Becoming the Green Ninja I mean."

Moving an annoying piece of black hair behind her ear, Nya blinked once. "With all logistics, there's technically a 25% chance that you'll become the Green Ninja. But then again, the other three have already reached their True Potential yet they haven't been supernaturally transformed into the Green Ninja. So that might be because when you reach your True Potential _you_ will be the Green Ninja."

Kai sighed loudly, taking the new opinion to heart. He most definitely was mulling over the endless possibilities. "But still, aside from me of course, who do you think has the most potential to become the Green Ninja?"

Shaking her head, Nya felt a grin spreading across her face. "You have got to be kidding me! You're making me _choose_ favorites now?"

Kai smirked, shoving Nya's shoulder so that she fell on her side. "Seriously though."

Nya righted herself, her face flush from laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she and Kai hung out together, teasing each like normal siblings do. It felt nice. "Well, for whatever reason, I think your biggest competition would be Zane."

"Why Zane?"

"He just seems like he's got it all figured out." Nya replied with the most monotonous voice and deadpanned expression she could muster. Kai laughed, pulling his sister in for a hug. Nya smiled into her brother's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess? Why? Now what?" Kai wondered, pulling away from the embrace.

Nya creased her lips, not sure whether or not she wanted to bring it up, but Kai's hard glare convinced her otherwise. "You never hug me. Last time you hugged me was when you came back from the Underworld. And that was what? Nine months ago?"

Kai frowned as well as sighing deeply. "I don't know. I've always been trying to protect you Nya, ever since we were small. I had to uphold a certain demeanor so people would leave us alone, leaving small room for affection I guess. But now you're a samurai and don't really need my protection anymore. I guess I just needed to know you were alright."

"Or too make sure you're alright."

"What?"

"You have alot on your mind right now, Kai. So do I. You and I have a certain advantage over the others I think when it comes to times like these. No matter what happens, they're our brothers but me and you will always be blood. You get what I'm saying?"

Kai grinned. "Jay's been a bit more than a brother to you as of late, huh?"

Nya felt her face growing warmer, but she was determined to not let it show. "Is that what this is about? Do you not like Jay and I being together or something?"

Kai shook his head, porcupine quilled hair coming too close for comfort. The Ninja of Fire adverted his eyes from his sister to the red roof shingles. "No, it's cool I guess. I'm a little surprised you ended up falling for Jay though. If any of them, I would have guessed Cole."

Nya sighed, touching a hand to her temple. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kai shrugged, hiding a smile. "What's the real problem?"

"I guess I don't wanna lose you to anyone else. You're the only true family that I have. I'd hate to see you leave." Kai mentally cursed himself for sounding like some sissy in a corny chick flick.

Nya scooted closer to her brother, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her short black hair spilled over his bright red ninja outfit making it resemble hot coals on a fire. Kai didn't flinch or hesitate the way Nya had expected he would but instead wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Same." Nya answered after a minute.

"What?" Kai glanced down at his sister looking perplexed.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Kai, you're always with Jay, Cole, and Zane doing all the awesome ninja stuff. I was always left out because it was a boys club."

"For your own protection." Kai reiterated as a joke.

Nya smirked. "Of course. But how do you think it made me feel? I rarely saw you for the first few weeks of you guys being ninjas, and I didn't really know the others yet. You repeatedly blew me off."

Kai winced, his entire body going rigid from guilt. "You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe we can start hanging out more often. Just me and you. Brother and sister time."

"Sister and brother," Nya corrected.

"Whatever."

"That sounds awesome. I'm looking forward to it." Nya sat up on her heals, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. Kai looked down at her, a surprised look in his eyes. "Even though you're annoying and always getting on my nerves with you're big ego, I still love you."

Kai patted Nya on the head as if she were a puppy dog. "And even though you say super smart things that I'll never understand and you were the jerk samurai who was messing up my vibes all along, I still love you too."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Better than okay." Kai confirmed. His stomach rumbled rather loudly, sending Nya into a fit of giggles. "And there's nothing like a heartfelt conversation between a brother and sister to really make you hungry. Please tell me Cole isn't cooking tonight."

Nya bit her lower lip, trying to hide how much she really wanted to laugh. "Zane was going to make spaghetti but Cole wanted to help. By now, they're so called 'spaghetti' is probably a nuclear bomb, especially with Cole trying to cook."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kai stood up from where he was sitting, hauling Nya to her feet after him. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, Kai slung his little sister over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes.

"Kaiiiiiii!" Nya exclaimed, struggling within her brother's grasp. She wriggled, squirmed, and kicked but he would not let go. When did he become so strong? "You better put me down right now, Kai!"

Kai laughed, not at all worried about Nya's puny threat. "Hang on, feisty pants." He expertly climbed down the ladder with his flailing sister.

"Where are we going?" Nya rested her head against Kai's back. She found it useless to waste energy trying to get away when he obviously had a strong grip on her. She was also very grateful that she had on pants considering her rear was in the air.

"Considering that I don't want my only sister to die of food poisoning, nor myself, I figured we could go eat out tonight. Ya know, as our first brother/sister bonding activity?" Kai vaulted over the side of the Bounty, air rushing through his hair. He could feel Nya's nails digging into his back as she clawed at his shirt for security. Landing with ease, Kai started the walk for Ninjago city.

"Don't do that ever again!" Nya's voice was small, probably still recovering from falling headfirst from the deck of the _Bounty_.

"I promise. Hey, would you rather take my Flame Bike? No offense, but I can only carry you for so long."

Nya huffed. "Okay. Sounds fun! I always wanted to try riding your Fire Bike." She slid off of her brother's back, giving him enough leeway to transform his sword into a motorcycle.

"I've been wanting to try out your samurai suit." Kai focused on the Golden Sword and it immediately changed into his special vehicle.

"We'll have to save that for another brother/sister outing."

* * *

**Yay! And it only took me two days to finish! (I could have finished it yesterday, but my cousins have been coming over everyday to watch one of the Marvel movies along with the tv show Agents of SHIELD. I'm so addicted to superheroes. XD I swear, Captain America is my husband now. *smiles dreamily*) but you guys don't really care right?**

**Anywho, I got my amazing Jaya fluff in there! (My feels!)**

**I wish there were more Kai/Nya having brother/sister stuff going on in the show. Honestly, I think that if Kai and Nya had a heart-to-heart conversation about their feelings, Kai may have been able to unlock his True Potential earlier.**

**BUT ya know. I'm not a script writer for this show. (If I did, there would be enough Jaya fluff to fill a few pillows, more Pixal/Zane fluff, Kai and Cole would have love interests, and Lloyd would still be the _Green Ninja._ None of this Golden Ninja bullcrap.)**

** I also have another idea for a story! It will be about Nya and Lloyd, but they're NOT being paired together.**

**Okay,explanations are done. Please review!**

**~pinkfangurl**


End file.
